


Go Fuck Yourself

by InnocentJay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Clones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentJay/pseuds/InnocentJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was that I wasn’t where I was supposed to be.  When I closed my eyes, I had been on one pad, but now I was on the other!  Oh, and also there were two of me.  The other me, was sitting on the opposite pad, slumped over.  He was being pretty dramatic about the whole thing, gasping for air like that.  He looked like a total doofus.  I put the pieces together in my mind quickly.  This must be some sort of Clonificator!  Yes, that is definitely what this is called.  I’m sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Fuck Yourself

John rolled over again, kicking the tangled sheets to the foot of the bed. He threw his pillow to the floor grumpily and lay there on his back, hot and exhausted. He couldn’t sleep. Again.

Whenever he slept he had nightmares about his friends dying, about them getting hurt, about them hurting others. He envisioned himself bludgeoning imps, flinching when he “heard” the cracking of their bones under his hammer. He felt himself becoming winded and panicked as he imagined their hard blows to his stomach, every punch to his face. He could soon feel every bruise, break and concussion he ever suffered through. 

He constantly suffered from an incredibly vivid, too-real nightmare about his dad dying. He would wake up with his eyes still filled with tears, as the emotion of the dream settled around him. The tears would quickly roll down his cheeks as he curled himself into a ball and sobbed once he realized his dreams were his reality. They were his own memories that haunted him in his slumber.

His mind wouldn’t shut off, a whirring mess of thoughts and emotions. He worried about the future, about meeting all his friends, about the state of the universe, about their enemies, about the safety of everyone he cared about. His body was tense and aching, his legs twitched with energy, yet his brain was too exhausted to do anything other than think, and his body too exhausted to do anything but lie there uncomfortably and overheat. He had nothing to DO here on this ship. Nothing to keep his brain occupied, nothing to tire him out, no release.

He groaned with frustration and curled up into the fetal position for a few minutes before flinging one leg over the edge of the bed and sitting up. Instantly his head swirled with vertigo and black dots danced in front of his eyes. He had been lying down for far too long. He got up, threw on a light blue, fluffy robe and his matching bunny slippers, softly padding his way towards the door and rubbing his tired eyes. He sighed and turned the handle, wanting nothing more than a good nights sleep, but knowing he wasn’t going to get it tonight. 

The hallways of the ship were dark, concrete and echoey. John was slightly apprehensive about wandering the shady halls alone, without the company and comfort of either Jade or Davesprite. Everyone was probably asleep, and they hadn’t fully explored the entirety of the vessel yet. Who knows what could be living amongst us. Who knows what kind of paranormal phenomenon was waiting for him around the corner, though! A few months ago he had finally decided he was sure this thing was haunted. Too many strange things had happened to convince him otherwise. The thought both terrified and excited him.

He walked at a casual pace through the dim passages, having to feel the walls to find his way through the dark. As dumb as it may sound, he was purposely trying to get himself lost, to discover new places, finally treat his brain to something unknown for once since they started this journey. He was desperate at this point. 

As he walked, he let his imagination get the better of him. Envisioning creatures in the shadows, shying away from him, thinking of all the different critters that could be making any little midnight noise he heard. He imagined illuminated ghosts flickering in his peripheral vision and giggled to himself, recalling memories of Ghostbusters. He fancied himself being stalked by evil monstrosities, which made him jumpy, thinking they could attack at any moment. He could almost feel their breath hot on his neck as he walked along. His pulse raced and he smiled to himself, admonishing his own brain internally for being such a dork. 

With a burst of pain to his shin, he yelped and stumbled onto a machine he had just ran into. He hissed in pain and hugged his shin to himself while blushing in embarrassment at his own foolishness. Even though there was no one around to witness. Davesprite was always telling him he was clumsy as fuck. As the pain in his shin subsided, he finally looked around to see what he had caused him such pain. He was sitting on top of what looked like one of the contraptions Rose dropped all over his house during their session. It was white, shin-high, and had two of those transportalizer looking pads on top of it. His previously bored to death brain was now piqued with childish curiosity and he nearly jumped with joy when he spotted a control panel off to the side. Crawling atop the apparatus, he took a long look at the control panel while weighing his options. 

What if he pressed a button and he died? Worse, what if he pressed a button and a bunch of babies appeared again? This didn’t look like ectobiology equipment, and Sburb paraphernalia hadn’t killed anyone yet, so he assumed he was safe. He smiled mischievously. Now, which button to push? ‘This nice big green one smack in the middle of the panel looks inviting,’ he thought, and still sitting on top of one of the weird pads, he didn’t hesitate in pressing it.

Instantly, he felt his insides begin to tingle, kind of like when you sit on your own foot to long and it falls asleep. Except, this was far more... invasive. He felt vibrations and tingling sensation right down to inside of his bones, starting from the bottom of his body up, shaking his fingers in an alarming way, and numbing his skin until he couldn’t feel anything. His head vibrated in a way that made him unable to see straight, and he had to close his eyes. It got hard to breath as his chest felt so loose he had a hard time taking a breath in. He felt like his every cell was getting shocked by one of those fake gum pranking tools. 

Then it stopped. He slumped over as feeling slowly returned to his limbs. Flexing his fingers and toes he pulled in a deep breath as if he had been underwater, eyes shooting open and blinking rapidly. Did the machine just electrocute him or something? He regained his bearings and flopped over on his back to wrap his head around what happened, and was surprised to find something suspiciously lap-like under his head. He looked up in surprise to see someone sitting there, looking down at him.

“Oh, hi!” John said, trying to discern who it was in the darkness.

“Uh, hi there... me?” He spoke, sounding slightly hesitant.

***

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was that I wasn’t where I was supposed to be. When I closed my eyes, I had been on one pad, but now I was on the other! Oh, and also there were two of me. The other me, was sitting on the opposite pad, slumped over. He was being pretty dramatic about the whole thing, gasping for air like that. He looked like a total doofus. I put the pieces together in my mind quickly. This must be some sort of Clonificator! Yes, that is definitely what this is called. I’m sure of it. 

Other me suddenly fell back and landed with his head in my lap. He looked pretty surprised! I would be too, in his situation, but I guess since I’m the clone I’m supposed to be pretty calm about this. Or maybe I’m just in shock! I guess we’ll never know.

“Oh, hi!” He exclaimed, eyes squinting past his glasses in the dark. I had better clue him in on who I am, we are both blind as a bat and we know it.

“Uh, hi there... me?” I said, unsure of what to call him. He looked at me oddly for a moment, his head slightly cocked to the side, before realization dawned on him. He quickly sat up, sitting on his knees and turned to face me. He looked awed, skeptical, and most prominently; curious. 

He touched my cheek, as if to make sure I’m real, he isn’t dreaming. I sat there mystified, watching him come to terms with my existence. He leaned over, seemingly entranced, feeling the skin of my face, running a hand through my hair, tracing the features of my face with his fingertips. I sat still and let him work as I surveyed him. His bright blue eyes were focused on me, his pink lips slightly open though he was breathing through his nose. The pale skin on his cheeks, neck, and ears were still flushed from what the machine had done to him. His dark hair was a tangled disaster of bedhead and static that stuck up in the air and fell awkwardly across his forehead. His soft fingertips felt nice in my hair and on my face so I didn’t mind when his hands drifted lower to feel the dips of my neck and the shape of my chest. I felt him trace the places where I knew there were scars from miscellaneous battles. He picked up my hands in his own to analyze them curiously. I gave his hands a little squeeze and his gaze flicked back up to mine.

Slowly, I leaned in, unable to hold back any longer, I let go of one of his hands to tilt his chin up, and capture his pretty pink lips with my identical pair. He gasped softly and pulled back immediately, eyes shocked and questioning. I blushed but the tension I’d been feeling since we got on this ship pushed me forward. I smirked and kissed him again, more needy that time, both knowing and sensing he wanted it too. He wanted it in exactly the same way I did. He made a soft muffled sound against my lips and succumbed. I slid one hand from his face through his hair to the back of his neck and the other around his waist to pull him in closer and deepen the kiss. I felt his hands slide up my chest and around my neck as he moved forward to straddle me. 

“Right here? Right now?” He asked once he pulled away from the kiss to breath. He pressed his forehead to mine so I could see his lustful blue eyes looking directly into mine. It was a pointless question to ask, really. I wanted him and he wanted me. No question about it.

My fingers absentmindedly toyed with the hair at the back of his head and I bit my bottom lip nervously.   
“Yeah.” Was all I had time to respond with before he pulled me in for another kiss and ground his hips into mine. I moaned into his mouth and that made him grin like a fool against my lips. My fingers wound in his hair with one hand and the other was wandering around the soft fluff of his robe to find its way to the heat inside. We disentangled briefly to strip each other others robes and pajama shirts off before we were back on each other. This time with him on the floor, and me on top.

I had my knee between his legs as well as his leg between mine as we arched towards each other, desperate for friction. I kissed him sloppily on the mouth and then moved to his jawline, sucking and grazing my teeth along where I saw fit. I made my way down to his chest to play with his nipple for a while, and get him really worked up. My teeth grazed from the outer edge to the centre of his nipple, before closing my warm mouth around it. I smiled when I heard his sharp intake of breath. He was making all sorts of breathy sounds that turned into whining or moaning when I did something he especially liked. I knew first hand what he especially liked. 

I sucked on his nipple roughly, taking the nub between my teeth. I rolled my tongue around it quickly, trying to heat it up. After a particularly hard suck, I let go of it with a ‘pop’, and blew on it. John shivered and by then he practically had his leg wrapped around me. The sudden change from hot to cold on his sensitive nipple sent electric shocks down to his groin. He pulled my face up to kiss me hungrily. Oh, the sounds he was making, the way his body reacted precisely the way I intended. It was almost as if I could feel what I was doing to him personally. It was so good.

I had moved down far enough that I could feel his hard-on rubbing against my stomach. He moved his hips against me shamelessly so I could feel how desperate he was to get this show on the road. I broke the kiss to sit up and shuffle down a little. It made my cock twitch when I heard him whine impatiently at the loss of contact. I raked my nails down his sides and he arched up enough for me to catch the top of his pajama pants and quickly pull them down from under his butt. I freed his erection from his constrains, wrapping my hand around it naturally. Licking my lips I ducked down to give the head a small kiss, and kissed all the way down to the base. I gave a little lick when I reached the bottom then gave a large, sloppy, wet lick up the side. At that point I couldn’t contain my laughter.

“Hey, I’m gonna give myself a blow job.” I giggled. He giggled too, and leaned over to slap the back of my head. 

“Get to work!” He prodded.

“Fine, fine.” I said, and leaned back down to the welcome meat of my own cock. I could feel his anticipation as if it was me about to receive oral, instead of him. I could perfectly imagine his hand wrapped around my dick. I imagined what I would want him to do to me. I knew what he wanted me to do to him. Enough thinking, suck my own dick now.

Placing my hands on his hips, I took the head of his cock into my mouth suckling on it, then moved my head down to fit as much of him in as I could. I heard him gasp and I almost did too, for I could literally feel a mouth around my own cock. I sucked him back up to the tip, then back down to feel all that wet warmth around me again. He keened at that and I had to hold his hips down to keep him from bucking up and choking me, because at this angle that wouldn’t end well. 

Bobbing up and down on his dick, squeezing his hips, feeling his fingers knotting in the back of my hair, I could feel I was getting close. Feeling like I was both giving and receiving a blowjob was far too much for this kid. Heart pumping, blood racing, sweat beading, I felt the familiar tightness in the pit of my stomach. His dick throbbed in my mouth as the heat built and it was getting harder to keep his hips down. I resisted the urge to buck my own hips, knowing that wouldn’t accomplish much more than to frustrate me.

My head swam and I groaned right into his dick before we both came, at precisely the same moment. I tried to swallow most of it, but in the end I sputtered and some ended up all over my lips and chin, running down my neck. Sticky white liquid got all over the machine we were on, not to mention all over the inside of my pants.

I sat there for a moment and leaned back on my arms, lifting my head to look at the ceiling. I revelled in the afterglow until my heart slowed and I sighed contentedly. Once we both caught our breath he was suddenly on me, licking up the cum from my neck to my lips. Kissing me deeply, tasting our semen. He sucked on my bottom lip then bit it, dragging his teeth back until my lip was free. 

“I think it’s time for me to return the favour?” He asked, grinning wickedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission me at  
> mutedinnocence.deviantart.com  
> or  
> striderstightbutthole.tumblr.com


End file.
